


The Most Important Meal of the Day

by OhMyStressTT_TT



Category: GOT7
Genre: Breakfast, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Love, Mutual Pining, jackson is soft omg, this is for my own enjoyment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 02:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15595752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyStressTT_TT/pseuds/OhMyStressTT_TT
Summary: It's 2 AM but Jackson's internal clock is all messed up from traveling so he's hungry for some breakfast. Maybe you can do something about it ^__^





	The Most Important Meal of the Day

The dream you were enjoying was being interrupted. You were flying in the dream and it was awesome, but you kept feeling small jabs in your side like someone in the real world was poking your sleeping form with their index finger. 

You opened your eye, so much for flying. 

“Is someone there?” You said groggily. You spotted your boyfriend Jackson sitting up on his side of the bed prodding you gently in your left side. “What’re you doing?” You demanded, successfully shaking off your sleep in the process. 

“Waking you up.” Said Jackson solemnly. You squinted at the glowing clock on your nightstand. 

“Jackson, it’s 2AM!” You exclaimed. “Couldn’t you have woken me up later?” Sometimes you couldn’t keep up with the eccentricity of your boyfriend. 

“I was going to eat some cereal.” Jackson replied, with the air of a person explaining something complicated to a small child.

“At 2AM?” You said bemusedly. 

“It’s the time change, I just got here yesterday so it feels like breakfast time, I’m so hungry!” Jackson whined. 

“You’ll never get used to the time change if you let your stomach boss you around all the time.” Came your merciless reply. 

“I’m pretty sure I’ll die if I don’t eat some cereal right now.” Said Jackson in such a serious tone that it was hard not to laugh. 

“That still doesn’t explain why you woke me up. I feel like a big man like you is more than capable of pouring himself a bowl of frosted flakes or am I wrong?” You questioned. 

“I didn’t want to eat alone, I miss you a lot. Said Jackson simply. THAT stopped you in your tracks. 

“You what?” You asked. 

“I missed you ok? I’ve been away for ages and I didn’t want to leave you even for a second to go eat.” Said Jackson sounding embarrassed. 

You tried not to squeal. How could humans as cute as Jackson even exist in real life? You may have hit the jackpot in the boyfriend department. 

“Well that’s a pretty good reason, so I’ll allow it.” You said briskly while Jackson beamed. You rolled out of bed and pulled Jackson up by the hand. “C’mon, if you’re that hungry I’ll make you a real breakfast, even though it’s 2 AM.” You conceded.

“Waffles?” Jackson said hopefully as he pulled on sweatpants. 

“With bacon and eggs.” You nodded. When you did something you did it right. 

“Agh I always get so fat before I leave here.” Jackson whined, but he was smiling. 

“Good, I like you a little squishy, I felt like I was sleeping next to a brick wall last night.” You sniffed. Jackson let out a hyena laugh.

“Could a brick wall do this?” He asked as he pulled you into a backbreaking hug. 

“What crush me to death? Yes it could I think.” You replied; you were enjoying yourself immensely. Jackson gave you one last squeeze before releasing you. 

“Why do you torture me like this?” He sighed.

“Hey I’m making you waffles aren’t I?” You said defensively. Jackson smiled cutely.

“Oh yeah.” He said happily. He really was too cute for his own good sometimes; you felt like you could explode from it. You almost tackled him back into bed right then.

“Let’s go.” You said hastily. You started walking down the hallway to the kitchen. Jackson caught up with you and grabbed your hand so he could hold it the rest of the way. He was being especially clingy even for someone like Jackson; he must have really missed you like he had claimed. You weren’t complaining though, as you gave his hand a comforting squeeze, it was nice to be missed and needed. You had wanted to see Jackson badly and it was nice to know that it hadn’t been one sided.

You steered Jackson to your cramped kitchen table and sat him down at the head.

“Now just sit there like a good boy and let me make breakfast.” You said bossily. Jackson grinned. 

“Yes Ma’am.” He saluted you. You got to work and soon the kitchen was filled with the amazing smell of breakfast food cooking. You set a steaming plate of eggs, bacon and fluffy waffles in front of Jackson with a glass of orange juice. 

“Eat.” You ordered, turning back to fix up a plate for yourself. 

“I’m waiting for you.” Said Jackson and you smiled. You set your plate down at your seat and were about to sit down in front of it but then thought better of it and settled yourself in Jacksons lap instead, enjoying the surprised but happy look on Jackson’s face as he put an arm around your waist.

“Mmm, you’re so warm.” He sighed, nuzzling your neck. You started cutting up his waffles methodically then feeding the pieces to him in a very business like way despite being perched on his knee. 

“Now eat all of this.” You said, “Can’t have you walking around nothing but skin and bones, it’s not right.” You muttered mostly to yourself as you noticed Jackson’s cheeks seemed a little hollow.

“Can I have a chance to chew this first?” Jackson choked as you absentmindedly tried to shove more scrambled eggs into his face.

“Sorry!” You giggled. He swallowed his food then reached around you for a napkin so he could wipe his face. 

“It’s good?” You asked.

“Best I ever had!” Jackson nodded. He stroked your cheek with his thumb. “You’re the best I’ve ever had.” He murmured. He kissed you softly. He tasted a little like the maple syrup on the waffles. You pulled away, smacking your lips. 

“Yummy!” You exclaimed, making Jackson chuckle. 

“Thanks for getting up with me.” Said Jackson warmly. You cupped either side of his face, smiling into his kind, understanding brown eyes. 

“Anything for you Jackson.” You assured him. And he knew that you meant every word of it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was cheesy and cringeworthy fluff but I couldn't help it, I was on a plane flight and feeling soft so I just wrote this all in one sitting lol, hope someone will like this ayeee


End file.
